Croix Meridies
Croix Meridies is a human female teacher of the modern-day magic, and the former member of the Supreme Warlords of the Sith. She is a prominent acquaintance of Ursula Callistis, also known as Chariot du Nord, and a witch who unleashed Magitronics to shape-shifting into various hostile beings. Croix had crucible hatred to Ursula Callistis, leading to a major all-out engagement between good and evil, under Queen Beryl's command, and reclaim over the world. Croix Meridies made her sufficient goal to destroy all of mankind, the secrets of the Seven Words of Arcturus, and mysteries across the galaxy. Biography Origin In Little Witch Academia, Croix Meridies was a constant friend of Chariot du Nord by the time about the dark plot to steal happiness from Shiny Chariot's magical phenomena. By the time, she learned about the secrets of the Grand Triskelion and the Seven Words of Arcturus, by then she formed the Magitronics into monsters to destroy Atsuko Kagari and their friends. In the final battle, Croix made her last stand as the darkness over Earth will be complete, but suddenly, Croix was confused and later in despair after the Noir Rod-transformed Missile has been destroyed by Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish. From Student to Teacher Croix Meridies, later known as Darth Croexidous, arrive to Blytonbury with her mother, Meredith Meridies, who is one of the council members of SEELE, until she enrolled to Luna Nova Magical Academy where Chariot du Nord resides to meet her. Croix and Chariot fulfilled their wishes to become friends to take a quest on the Wagandea, and discovered Woodward. One of the Seven Words was Lyonne, as Chariot forgives Croix about the incident. By the time when Croix and Chariot approach to the stage, and one of the instructors inform Chariot to become in-stage as Shiny Chariot, performing magic and other central techniques. Croix unknowingly formed the Magitronic geometries into powerful creature until Shiny Chariot eliminates the rest of hostile forces, before Queen Beryl's invaders came. Croix Meridies urge to retreat, but she will miss Chariot until a long time later. As Croix Meridies arrive to Luna Nova Magical Academy, she learned about New Age Magic to all students as those sufficiently wins the challenge. Ursula welcomes back to Ursula Callistis, until she recently endure their destiny to move on. By the time afterwards after the second incident, Professor Anne Finnelan fired Croix, vowed that never again challenge for the right to learn. Joining the Dark Universal Empire Prior to the Incident of Galaxies Opera House in Coruscant, Croix Meridies secretly joined the Dark Universal Empire, briefly appeared as Orson Krennic being mad to Marilyn Krennic after a failure to capture Zephyr Shields and Diana Cavendish. Archduke Granite granted a new sufficient wish to Croix, and learned what's happened about the incident. After the Battle of Lijiang Tower, Croix correspond Junkrat and several lieutenants that have minor injuries, now Queen Beryl informed Croix to launch an all-out attack on Sullust, before reaching an all-out holiday conflict, the Battle for Christmas Spirit. Sometime after the death of King Cryosuchus, and the surrender of Burgermeister Meisterburger, Croix Meridies negotiate Jofferey Baratheon and their leaders to form a faction to destroy Daenerys' rebellious group: The Golden Harbinger. Xenomorpheus Skywalker, Archduke Granite, Queen Beryl, and Croix sighted Daenerys looming in Westeros, before attacking the Stormtroopers and Martian Fighting-Machines. The holographic form of Diana Cavendish attempt to avert Archduke Granite's darkest rule, until Croix shuts down the projector. As the Battle of Dreadfort initiated, Croix saw Zephyr Shields fighting Jofferey in the tower, before the great war for Westeros has finally come to an end; defeating Jofferey, yet has major injuries. Imperial Medic Troops sent Jofferey in full recovery, and Darth Vader made a decision to Croix Meridies, as she becomes Darth Croexidous. Queen Beryl, and several geneticists brought those who fell to the dark side, with Darth Morgothious as a supreme commander. Except now, Croix and the other six members formed the Supreme Warlords of the Sith, ready to start an all-out war against the Celestial Federation. Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Traitors Category:Good Turn Evil Category:Evil Turn Good